Electric Magdalena: Crisis In Manhatten
by ElectricWriter
Summary: Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel and Will Vandom team up in this story to take on Hag and Deathwatch with help from Danny Ketch.


Electric Magdalena

Crisis In Manhatten-Ms. Marvel/Will Vandom Crossover

-Mission Into The City-

Seemed like any regular day in New York. I was flying around the city, basically a nice sunny day, warm around 75 degrees. Perfect spring day. But something startled the city, everyone started screaming and I heard police radio frequencies stating somehting attacked a city. I flew to the location, but noticed someone beat me to it. It was a blonde woman wearing a blue suit with a ightning bolt on it, red sash and a mask. I usually don't wear masks except at parties, but I guess it's hiding her true identity. I know many superheroes who do that too. I drop down toward the monster as it had a tentacle ready to smack the woman, I swung my spear at it attempting to slice its arm off as it screamed and the woman looked at me placing her hands on her hips. "Thanks for the help, but I would've got that." "Yeah, your welcome for saving your butt." But I heard a roar and the woman pushes me aside as we hit the ground. "All right you convinced me. I suppose you can help. I'm Ms. Marvel by the way." She held out her hand for me to shake and I shook her hand. "Electric Magdalena. Let's show the monster what two gals can do." She smiles at me. "Now you're talking." She acsends upward and I follow her into the sky, we both fired blasts at the monster, but something I sensed from it. Magic and demonic. Satan's creatures I thought. I toss my Spear and it drove into its chest making it disappear in a cloud of smoke. The relic returned to my hands, but me and my new friend heard a yell. "My creation!!!! You heroes will pay!" We both turn to see who was yelling, some woman in dark clothing, she looked evil yes, but something about her. "I am Hag, Deathwatch's former team mate and I see there's a holy warrior by your side, Ms. Marvel. You both will soon deal with my wrath." And she exploded on a cloud of smoke in front of us, but Ms. marvel looked at me. "We better find out what she's up to." "We can head back to SHIELD headquarters. I'll see what I can run up." I saw her look at me. "SHIELD? Wait, you run it now?" I nodded and she smiled. "Good to know SHIELD has a new face. I thought Norman dismantled it?" I gave a wink. "I pulled a few strings, but Nick Fury helped me out. Now let's go see what wicked witch of the west wants." Me and her flew to my headquarters I had.

-Evil Hunting-

My new friend Ms. Marvel revealed to me her real name was Carol Danvers and I did give her my name as well. "Wilhelmina is a beautiful name. But Will sounds better." "Your name is cool too, Carol." She smiles at me and we both discussed a plan to stop Hag. However, I had to ask someone who's dealt with her before. I called up Danny to se if he would know about this and he came up to visit me. I greeted him with a kiss and Carol giggled seeing me do that. "Okay love birds. Let's get down to business. Danny what do you know about Hag?" Then, I felt something from him, like his heart sink, he looked off to the side and faced her. "I might know who she is, Carol. I faced her as Ghost Rider long time ago. She tried to kill me along with Deathwatch. You might need me along to stop her." She nodded in agreement and then changed to her Ms. Marvel costume. "Let's move."

Me and Carol became fast friends now and it's like I met another person who is a girl like me and a fighter. I know I had friends like Irma and Taranee, but it feels good to have another heroine for a friend. We had to stay near ground level because Danny had to follow. I started to sense something up where we're heading, it was located up in Cypress Hills Cemetery. Oh God that place gave me the creeps, but me and Danny lived in that district far from it in Brooklyn. We made it there and it looked quiet. Carol gave a slightly facial expression and I sensed it. She was spooked. The cemetery was quiet. The caretakers were there and doing burial stuff. I came over and asked if me, Carol and Danny can have a look around, they smiled and nodded. "Of course Magdalena Wilhelmina." "Please, call me Will. Everyone does. And thank you." The opened the gates for us and we walked in. Danny rolled his bike through the gate and we split up to look around.

-Cemetery Dance-

It was near night fall and the caretakers were about to leave. Carol lands near me. "Will, we have to get going. They're closing up for the night." "Already? Damn. I didn't realize it was time to go." Then, we heard Danny coming up and he waved something in the air, looked like keys or something. "Be thankful I have a spare set. The other careatker Carter gave this to me previously before he died." I gave a smile at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're such a darling." "Well, we both have to find this evil spirit." "Carol, her name is Hag. I got a feeling she might be waiting for us--" We heard a scream, sounded like souls screaming in agony and the air around us turned into hot, almost like we were in a volcano. The scent of brimstone filled the area making all three of us cough and cover our noses and mouths. Before we knew it, all three of us blacked out.

I remember blacking out, but I woke up inside a hole. A grave hole. I heard Carol's shriek and I jumped up out of the hole. "Carol?! Where are you girly?" Then, I saw her wave her hand out and climbs out of the hole. "We were almost buried alive, Will. I think Hag is behind this." We both heard a laugh and we both held hands to stay together, we saw her with Danny tied to a tree in the graveyard. I felt like ripping Hag's throat out of what she did. Another person was with, something in my mind told me it was Deathwatch. Seems Danny knows these bad guys who pop out of nowhere. I saw a knife over Danny's neck and I let go of Carol's hand and flew toward Deathwatch tackling him. "Drop the knife you prick!!! You harm him, you'll face hell!!" Carol flew over where I was and used some beams to break Danny free. Hag grabbed me by the neck and threw me over at a stone statue and it shattered to pieces. I got up holding my head and I saw deathwatch behind me. I summoned my spear and I fought him. Carol and Danny handled the others whom tried to get to me. I think Hag spotted my weapon because I heard her. "The Spear!! You have the Spear!!" "Psh. No way Jose'!!" I heard Carol yell out and I turned my head and she fired a beam at Hag. Danny changed to his Ghost Rider form and attacked her, seemed this was a graveyard fight.

-Taking Manhatten-

The henchmen that Deathwatch brought went down town in New York and raised havoc. I used the holy see on Hag and she goes to hide in the shadows to avoid the light. I looked off seeing chaos happening in the streets. Everyone was running. "We'll deal with Hag later, we have to take care of downtown."

Each of us went different directions and took out those who worked for Deathwatch. Danny managed to find him and fought him off. Carol and I fended off the henchmen. "There's too many of them!! How can we take them all out at once?" I sent electrical blasts at some. "He doesn't have that much, but I might have an idea." "Well, tell me, Red." I'm thinking of using the holy see, but it has to expand only to the henchmen. I'm going to need you to gather them in a group so I can be able to work with it." "I'll try my best. And good luck." She says to me and flies off to round up the henchmen, not many were left since we both vanquished them. Danny still had to deal with Deathwatch, Carol was able to lead the henchmen toward me and had them trapped in a circle as she fired a beam. "Hurry Will!!" I flew in the air raising my spear as high as I can get it, some clouds formed around me and electrical surges come from my eyes, golden lights shine down from where I floated in the air, the lightning around me struck pink lightning and I look down at the men, holding out my spear as my hands turned a golden color. "Time for redemption!!" A light shined down at them and the henchmen disapeared from the light, they disappeared, but I faced Deathwatch as he picks up Hag. "You win this time,next time it won;t be easy!!" I glared at him and I send a bolt at him sending him to face redemption and he ran into the shadows with Hag. But, without warning I passed out being caught by Carol before I even touched the ground. "Will, are you okay? Will?!" My name was repeated and I blacked out.

-Differences-

I woke up on a bed at the emergency room and in the chairs beside my bed was Carol and Danny in regular clothes. The doctor came in to the room. "Ah, you're awake, Ms. Vandom. You've been out the last 11 hours. Your vitals seem normal and I believe you'll be fine. If it weren;t for your friends to bring you in, you wouldn't have survived." I nodded to him and Danny walks over with my set of clothes and I quickly changed into them. Carol got up from the chair and greeted me with a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried." "Same here. Can we get some food? I'm starving."

There's no telling where Hag and Deathwatch went. They're still out there. I sat up on a hill outside city limits of New York. Watching the sun set and also having an ealy dinner with my man Danny and my new best al Carol Danvers.


End file.
